Blind
by Yukiocchi-senpai
Summary: Kasamatsu est effrayé quand au match opposant Kaijô à Fukuda Sôgô. Et il a bien raison, puisque Haizaki découvre ce qu'il s'évertue à cacher depuis longtemps. C'est le début du cauchemar pour le capitaine de Kaijô, mais peut-être aussi celui d'un amour qu'il n'espérait plus. /!\Yaoi/!\ HaiKasa.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur le fandom de KnB. C'est aussi la toute première fois que ce pairing existe. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par commentaires !

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rating : T

Pairing : HaiKasa

Notes : Attention ! Bien que la saison 3 de KnB soit sortie, il y a risque de spoils. Je vous aurais mit en garde. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Il y avait toujours des secrets que l'on cachait aux autres, même à ses amis. Yukio Kasamatsu n'échappait pas à la règle. Comme tous les autres adolescents, il couvait son plus noir secret, en tentant que personne ne le découvre. Tout le monde y arrive, il ne fit pas exception. Cependant, ce qu'il cachait n'était pas à la même échelle que les autres lycéens de son âge. Il n'avait pas besoin de se scarifier, ou de tomber dans un tout autre piège pour arriver à supporter ce "lourd fardeau", comme l'aimait appeler les auteurs des livres de psychologie. Non, il vivait tout simplement avec. Il avait apprit à le surmonter et à voir bien plus loin que ce que ça lui offrait. La preuve, il était aujourd'hui capitaine de son club de basket du lycée, Kaijô. Il était même classé comme un meneur de niveau national. Il se complaisait de sa vie, alors il en profitait, avant qu'un élément ne vienne la perturber. Ce qui pouvait se produire du jour au lendemain. Une seule phrase, et il pouvait perdre son titre de capitaine. Il serait renié de ses coéquipiers et de ses amis ; il finirait ses années de lycée seul, relégué en cas social. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait juste rester avec ses amis, à rire et à jouer, à gagner. Il souhaitait juste une vie simple, loin de tous conflits.

Il avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours réussi à ce que personne ne découvre son secret. Il le faisait depuis maintenant dix ans. Au début, cela l'avait grandement handicapé, mais il s'y était fait, et avait trouvé des solutions. Il utilisait ses autre sens, et, au collège, comptait sur son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, ce dernier l'avait trahi, en dévoilant ce qu'il cachait à plus de la moitié de l'école. Tous les collégiens s'étaient moqués de lui, l'avaient insulté d'infirme, et l'avaient rejeté. Il en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et avait quitté l'école pour le reste de l'année. Lors de la rentrée scolaire, il avait changé de collège, un qui était très éloigné, ce qui l'avait obligé à prendre le train. Là bas, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, mais il ne s'en était pas rapproché davantage. Il avait bien trop peur de s'attacher une nouvelle fois, d'être trahi par la suite.

La peur, l'angoisse, voilà les sentiments qui régissaient désormais sa vie, jusqu'à maintenant, en troisième année au lycée. Bien sûr, Moriyama, son ami d'enfance, comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais il s'efforçait que les personnes qu'il côtoyait en sache le moins sur lui. Les seuls personnes qui connaissaient son secret étaient sa mère, son frère et sa soeur aînés. Il avait perdu son père dans un accident de la route. Il avait fait son deuil très douloureusement, car il s'entendait pour le mieux avec son géniteur. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés juste avant qu'il meure. Mais le temps des regrets n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il n'aurait jamais lieu d'être.

* * *

Kasamatsu leva une main, arma son poing et frappa son réveil qui partit valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière filtrant dans la pièce l'aveuglant. Il fit tomber sa couette par terre et se laissa glisser du lit dessus. Il avait simplement oublié que ce qui lui servait de lit était une mezzanine. Il fit une chute de moins de deux mètres. Heureusement que sa couverture amortissait le choc.

"Aïe ! C'est pas vrai !" jura t-il, en se frottant le front.

Néanmoins, il se releva et partit se doucher. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le jet. Il tourna la molette vers le point bleu, il préférait l'eau froide. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec sa peau, il frissonna, mais cela eu pour mérite de bien le réveiller. Il attrapa la bouteille de gel douche et en versa dans sa main. Il se frotta tout le corps avec et se rinça. Il prit une serviette et sécha avant de s'habiller avec l'uniforme du lycée. Il se brossa rapidement les dents, prit ses sac de cours et de sport, son portable et ses clefs. Dans l'entrée, il mit clipsa des roulettes sur des baskets spéciales, ses mocassins de cours étant soigneusement rangés dans son casier au gymnase. Il sortit de chez lui, dans l'air froid de l'hiver. Il était 6 heures 42. Il se dépêcha, bien qu'il aille plus vite en rollers qu'à pieds. Il fut sur le terrain de basket, habillé, échauffé, à 7 heures 24. Kobori était déjà arrivé, ainsi que Moriyama. Ne manquait plus qu'Hayakawa et Kise. Ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Le blond entra, tout guilleret et voulut sauter sur Kasamatsu, dans le but de lui faire un câlin. Il se prit le pied de son capitaine, sous les regards blasés de ses senpais, qui commentaient la scène en baillant.

"Il n'apprendra jamais ? fit Moriyama, en lorgnant son ami d'enfance crier sur un blond en larmes.

\- Je ne crois pas, non..., répondit Kobori.

\- Ah ! Capitaine ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! s'exclama le Power Forward (1), en voyant Kasamatsu se faire étouffer dans l'étreinte poulpesque du mannequin.

\- Lui non plus..., soupira le n°5, en secouant la tête.

\- ..."

Ils regardèrent donc le trio faire sa scène de ménage, qui finit par s'arrêter par des coups de pieds bien placés du capitaine des Elites Bleus sur ses deux kôhais. L'entrainement matinal put enfin commencer, étant donné que le lendemain, ils jouaient les quarts de finals de la WinterCup. Leur "séance de torture" prit fin lorsque le plus petit des joueurs sonna leur délivrance. Les entrainements sous les directives du n°4 étaient éreintantes, et les joueurs soupirèrent de soulagement. Kise et Kasamatsu semblaient être les deux encore à peu près frais.

"Ok, ça sera tout pour ce matin. On remet ça ce soir ! Aucun retard ne sera admis, je me suis _bien _fait comprendre, Kise ? dit Kasamatsu, en plantant ses orbes vides gris acier dans celles ambrés de l'As.

\- Oui senpai...

\- Bien."

Ils sortirent tous du gymnase, chacun se dirigeant vers leurs cours respectifs. La journée se déroula sans encombres, sauf pour le brun, qui sentait un mal de tête arriver. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, sa migraine augmentait. Il tint bon jusqu'à la pause de midi, où là, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui donna un cachet, et le força à se coucher dans un lit. Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse augmentait. Ainsi que la peur. Il savait parfaitement d'où venait ces sentiments, qu'il traînait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour jouer au basket, à un assez haut niveau. Seulement, le match de demain, il n'en connaissait pas l'issue. Tout du moins pour lui. Il savait que l'académie Fukuda Sôgô était réputé pour son style de jeu très particulier. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de savoir s'il réussirait à garder le rythme. Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire ! Pourquoi s'être donné tant de peine à mener son équipe au plus haut, si c'était pour baisser les bras quand la difficulté pointait son nez ? Il avait eu peur de la réaction de Kise, lorsqu'il avait dit reconnaître un ancien coéquipier de Teikô. Etait-il si fort que ça ? Au point d'en d'en inquiéter Kise ? Il se mordit la langue. Pourquoi avait-il des pensées si négatives ? Et ce, la veille d'un match. Quel mauvais capitaine il faisait ! C'était une habitude chez lui : il devenait pessimiste juste avant un match. Il respira un bon coup. Il aurait le dessus sur ses sentiments. Il imagina son équipe, première de la WinterCup, depuis la première fois. S'étant ragaillardi, il sortit du lit blanc, remercia l'infirmière et quitta la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, confiant sur le match opposant Kaijô à Fukuda Sôgô.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ? Donnez-moi vos avis ! Le prochain chapitre décrira le match opposant Kaijô à Fukuda Sôgô. Il sera aussi beaucoup plus long. Et pardonnez les fautes. A bientôt.

(1) Je ne l'ai pas traduit, mais c'est le joueur qui s'occupe des rebonds, je crois. Si ce n'est pas ça, dîtes le moi s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Veuillez m'excuser pour cette période de vide, mais j'ai une vie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Note : je rappellerai le pairing et tout le prochain chapitre.

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Note : je cherche un ou une bêta. Qui le voudra ?

* * *

Tandis que les chaussures crissaient, la sueur dégoulinait des corps, pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Les souffles devenaient de plus en plus herratiques, les muscles s'affaiblissaient et les joueurs perdaient en puissance et en précision. C'était unanime, plus jamais le cinq majeur ne laisserait leur capitaine diriger les entrainements ! Beaucoup trop fatiguant.

"Du nerf ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va battre notre adversaire demain ! cria Kasamatsu, chancelant de fatigue.

\- Mais senpai ! T'es dans le même état que nous, pourquoi tu veux continuer ? se plaignit Kise, en nage.

\- Tais toi ! Je veux que nous soyons au meilleur de nous-même demain ! répliqua t-il. Il se tourna vers le reste de ses joueurs. Et si l'un de vous se plaint, je rallonge l'entrainement", menaca t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, bien que l'impression était erroné à cause de ses orbes ternes.

Les basketteurs se turent. Ils aimaient s'entrainer, mais ils n'étaient pas suicidaires, loin de là. Leur séance de basket ce soir là devait durer environ deux heures, et cela faisait maintenant pas loin de trois heures et demi qu'ils s'entrainaient ! Tous le monde étaient épuisés, même Kise. Il fallait avouer, leur capitaine n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Alors lorsqu'à huit heures moins-le-quart, le brun signa l'arrêt de leur torture, ils s'écroulèrent tous à même le sol, incapables de bouger, ne serait-ce que faire un seul pas. L'équipe 1 tentait de reprendre son souffle, tout en détendant ses muscles endoloris par l'effort.

Cela n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de beaucoup s'entrainer la veille d'un match, mais le programme que Kasamatsu faisait faire à ses coéquipiers n'était pas compliqué, dur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais simplement... très endurant. Il faisait faire des exercices d'endurance à son équipe, car il pressentait que cela allait très physique, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours compter sur leur as. D'où le besoin de mettre en pratique des exercices de renforcement et d'endurance. Mais cette dernière ne comprenait pas, et se plaignait en lui criant dans les oreilles -en particulier Kise- qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, et qu'il allait la tuer avant l'heure. Douce vengeance.

Les cinq joueurs étaient dans les vestiaires et se changeaient pour rentrer chez eux, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà prit leurs douches -il y en avait dans leur gymnase. Ils discutaient joyeusement, lorsque Kasamatsu sortit -enfin- des douches, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il marcha jusqu'à son casier et enleva tout simplement le tissu autour de ses hanches. Les hommes présents dans la même pièce soupirent, et détournèrent le regard, plus par habitude que par gêne. Le capitaine de Kaijô avait un -gros- problème, il n'était, mais alors pas du tout, pudique. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se balader dans le plus simple appareil devant son équipes, ou des gens. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de cacher sa virilité, car il n'avait -sans doute- aucun complexe vis-à-vis de sa physionomie. C'est donc tout tranquillement qu'il s'habilla, enfilant une tenue urbaine, digne d'un lycéen de son âge. Entre-temps, ses amis avaient déserté le local, le laissant seul avec le mannequin, qui mettait quotidiennement assez de temps pour se préparer. Seulement, aujourd'hui, le blond semblait être prêt depuis longtemps, attendant visiblement que son aîné finisse de mettre sa veste.

Surpris par le silence inhabituel de son cadet, le brun finit par se retourner fixer d'un regard vide le plus jeune. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. Il se dandinait tant et si bien qu'il finit par énerver le terminal, qui s'approcha de lui et le frappa. Il gémit, mais voyant que son manège ne fonctionnait pas, se jeta à l'eau.

"S-Senpai ! J'peux t'embrasser ? demanda t-il, en bégayant, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Eeh ? ne put que répondre ledit "senpai".

\- S'il te plait, insista celui.

\- Pour quoi faire ? fit le brun, l'étrange tentation de frapper Kise le démangeant.

\- Hum... J'aimerai... J'aimerai juste m'assurer de quelque chose... Ca te gêne pas ? Enfin j'veux dire... C'est pas ton premier baiser ? s'assura le mannequin, angoissé à l'idée de voler pour la première fois les lèvres de son aîné.

\- ... Bien sûr que si... Je suis jamais sorti avec personne avant...

\- Si tu veux pas, dis-le moi ! cria le blond, d'une voix aïgue.

\- Hn. Fais comme tu veux, finit par soupirer Kasamatsu.

\- Merci Senpai !" s'écria le blond.

Kasamatsu soupira une fois de plus. Kise était un idiot, rien de plus. Il posa son sac, le blond en fit de même et s'approcha du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'enserrer de ses bras. Le plus petit ne broncha pas, et leva simplement sa tête vers lui. Le blond prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et brisa petit à petit la distance les séparant. Il ne resta plus que quelques malheureux centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Kise s'arrêta alors que leurs bouches se frôlèrent, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien l'autorisation de lui voler un baiser. Kasamatsu ferma les yeux, invitant muettement le blond à continuer. Ce fut le signal pour le mannequin qui posa doucement ses lèvres mouillées, contre celles sèches de son capitaine. Le contact ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, laissant à peine le temps au capitaine de profiter de son premier baiser. Il rouvrit ses yeux mornes, pour les lever vers ceux de son cadet, qui le regardait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Senpai... T'as aimé ? demanda t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

\- ... Idiot !"

Kasamatsu le frappa, et se retourna d'un mouvement sec pour récupérer son sac. Le blond se remettait de son coup et regarda avec tristesse le dos du capitaine. Capitaine qui s'arrêta en ouvrant la porte.

"C'était... bien."

Avant de s'en aller définitivement. Kise sourit.

* * *

"Voici le lycée Fukuda Sôdô, venant de la préfecture de Shizuoka ! Veuillez les applaudir !"

Une vague de cris s'éleva des gradins, le public s'enflammant peu à peu. Puis le commentateur reprit une nouvelle fois :

"Et maintenant, voici un lycée qui a eu la chance d'accueillir un membre de la Génération des Miracles ! Le lycée Kaijô !"

Ce fut une _"standing ovation"_. Les supporters se levèrent, battant leurs mains de toutes leurs forces, des exclamations s'accompagnant. Il était vrai que Kaijô était populaire, en particulier grâce à Kise, mais le cinq majeur ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les joueurs étaient heureux d'avoir autant de fans, mais cela leur mettaient la pression. Beaucoup trop de pression. Puisque dans l'équipe adversaire, se trouvait un ancien "coéquipier" (si jamais Kise l'avait considéré comme tel) de Kise, Haizaiki Shôgo. Une bête selon l'as. Un monstre. Kasamatsu eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit le regard du joueur sur lui. Il tourna la tête, tentant d'éviter par tous les moyens que le contact visuel se fasse. Il ne l'avouerai jamais, mais Haizaki lui faisait peur. Mais rien qu'un petit peu. Il avait sa fierté.

* * *

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre sonna le début du match. La balle fut lancé en l'air, et les Elites Bleues la récupérèrent en première. Ils se firent des passes, tout en remontant le demi-terrain. Kasamatsu passa le ballon à Moriyama, qui marqua d'un tir à la rotation assez particulière. Les porteurs du maillot bleu et blanc prirent les premier points, sous les cris du public. Cela motiva le cinq majeur, qui prirent confiance en eux. Mais les joueurs adversaires attendaient simplement de reprendre la main. Haizaki répliqua du même tir que le Shooting Guard de Kaijô, sous les yeux surpris des spectateurs, et des joueurs de Seirin. Kaijô déchanta vite. Ils étaient trop vite montés sur leurs grands chevaux. Fukuda Sôgo était fort, et il ne fallait pas l'oublier, ou ils se feraient écraser.

Le match se déroula, d'étonnement en étonnement. Tous les gens présents dans la salle - les joueurs jouant compris- avaient découvert la spécialité de l'as des maillots rouge. Haizaiki ne copiait pas simplement les techniques des basketteurs, comme Kise, il les volait. Moriyama en avait fait les frais, avec son "Free Shot", qui lui fut volé très facilement. Le n°5 se retint de pleurer et de hurler au désespoir. Il avait mit tant de temps à le maitrîser ! Des heures et des heures de travail, d'acharnement, d'échec et de victoire, tout ça partit en fumée à cause d'une stupide technique de vol. C'était officiel, il détestait Haizaki de tout son corps.

Le moment vint où Kasamatsu et Haizaki durent s'opposer. Kasamatsu attaquant, Haizaki défendant. Le premier dribbla sur place, cherchant une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire. Le tressé le regarda, un sourire inquiétant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. **"Pff... Faible, il est faible. Quoiqu'il fasse, je lui volerai son tir s'il est assez interressant." **Son regard se posa sur celui concentré brun. Il tiqua. Non pas sur la couleur - très particulière - mais sur les pupilles. **"Bizarre..."** Il se déconcentra, et cela lui fut fatal. Le n°4 partit en dribble, en mélangeant de toutes sortes. Puis, il fit rebondir la balle entre les jambes du n°6, et courut tout de suite pour la récupérer, passant ainsi Haizaki. Le cinq majeur de Kaijô sourit, encourageant mentalement leur capitaine. Kasamatsu marqua, réduisant l'écart entre les deux équipes. Le passé le regarda, son sourire atteignant des proportions. **"Génial. Je veux sa technique."** Sur la remise en jeu suivante, Haizaki ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda qu'on lui passe la balle. Kise se mit en travers de son chemin, ruisselant de sueur et haletant. Cela réjouit d'autant plus son ennemi de toujours, quand il le vit si faible, si épuisé et fragile. **"Trop simple."** Il utilisa le dribble du capitaine des Elites Bleues, passant tranquillement le blond et marqua d'un simple dunk. L'as perdant grimaça. **"Non... Je ne peux pas perdre... Pas maintenant... J'ai fait une promesse à Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Il est trop fort... Je-"**

"Oy Kise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille-toi !" le somma Kasamatsu.

Kise le regarda, sans trop comprendre. Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était son aîné.

"Je... Oui, j'arrive. Excuse-moi senpai.

\- Kise... Prends le temps qu'il te faut. On a confiance en toi. Crois juste en nous comme pendant le match contre Tôhô.

\- Je... Merci.

\- Idiot."

Buté. Son capitaine était buté. Kise partit se remettre en position.

Ayant une nouvelle fois le ballon, Kasamatsu repartit avec son dribble, qui étrangement, marcha toujours contre un joueur adversaire. Seuls les joueurs de basket remarquèrent une chose. Une chose qui logiquement, n'aurait pas dû se produire, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été volé. Le dribble spécial du brun, Haizaki l'avait volé, et pourtant, son détenteur l'utilisait sans problème. Une unique question flotta sur les lèvres : **"Pourquoi ?"** Oui, pourquoi donc pouvait-il encore l'utiliser ? Ce n'était pas que la technique de l'ancien basketteur portant le n°8 qui était défaillante, puisqu'il en avait volé des dizaines à Kise, et aux autres de Kaijô. Haizaki s'interrogeait. Au bout de quelques instants d'intense réflexion, une germe d'hypothèse naquit. Restait plus qu'à la confirmer. Il partit marquer Kasamatsu.

Son idée était simple. Déconcentrer l'adversaire, lui faire perdre ses repères. Le déstabiliser. Après tout, il n'était pas un délinquant pour rien.

Attendant que le capitaine de Fukuda Sôgô décide de faire une passe, Haizaki commenca son "plan".

"Hey, dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour utiliser ton dribble ?"

Kasamatsu le regarda, posant ses orbes vides sur lui. L'effet était déstabilisant. Il continua cependant sur sa lancée.

"Oy chaton, réponds-moi ! sussura t-il, tout en se rapprochant doucement du corps de l'autre.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Et ne t'adresse pas à moi aussi familièrement, gronda le brun, en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Bah voilà quand tu veux. Je t'ai volé ton dribble, comment t'as fait pour le réutiliser ? J'suis curieux et ça me fait chier que tu me résistes.

\- ... Il suffit de ne pas te regarder, répondit-il, agacé.

\- ..."

Ce capitaine de niveau national venait de mettre le doigt sur la grosse faille de sa spécialité. Certes, il pouvait voler toutes les techniques qu'il voulait, mais le défaut était tout aussi grand. Il volait le tir en décalant le rythme, le regard du détenteur le regardant, supris. Tout reposait sur la vue. Mais il suffisait que le possesseur ne regarde pas, et son vol échouait. **"Comment a t-il fait pour le découvrir si vite ? A moins que..."**

Le jeu commenca à prendre du rythme, et Haizaki continua d'appliquer son idée. Ses coéquipiers se faisaient des passes, mais ils n'avançaient pas très vite. Autant pour lui, il avait besoin de temps.

Il bougea sur place, doucement, puis plus rapidement. Ensuite, il se mouva de droite à gauche, créant des courants d'air. Il fit des feintes, d'abord à gauche, puis à droite. Le visage de sa victime se crispait peu à peu, produisant visiblement tout les efforts du monde à rester concentré. Peine perdue, Haizaki se savait le plus fort à ce jeu. Il gagnerait.

Kasamatsu n'en pouvait plus. Son adversaire bougeait dans tous les sens, ce qui le déstabilisait. Il commençait petit à petit à perdre ses repères. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa droite de sa gauche, ni où ses coéquipiers se situaient. Il paniquait. Il pouvait sentir son coeur palpiter, et son sang bouillonner. C'est comme s'il se noyait. Alors qu'il tentait de déterminer où l'attaquant se trouvait, il n'y trouva que du vide. Il paniqua de plus belle. Il l'avait laissé passer ! Et il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Il entendit vaguement Kobori lui crier :

"Kasamatsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On défend !"

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait plus se diriger. Il entendait du bruit partout. Des halètements partout. C'est comme si le monde tournait tout autour de lui, sans qu'il puisse prendre part à la ronde. Il percevait les éclats de voix de son équipe, des remplaçants et de son coach. Mais il n'y arriverai pas. On l'avait brisé. On avait détruit ses repères. Alors que l'équipe adversaire marquait deux points, sous les applaudissements des supporters, ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Son corps n'en finissait plus de trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ses amis le rejoignirent, inquiets, comme tous les autres joueurs de basket présents, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, étaient curieux de connaitre la raison de pourquoi Kasamatsu était tombé en plein match. Le public était soudain devenu silencieux.

Le n°6 sourit. Son hypothèse venait de se confirmer. Il était curieux de savoir comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il lui annoncerait. Il en riait d'avance.

"Senpai ! s'exclama Kise.

\- Capitaine ! cria Hayakawa.

\- Kasamatsu !" firent Moriyama et Kobori.

Le cinq majeur (moins un) se pressait autour du pilier de l'équipe, son mutisme l'inquiétant grandement. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Haizaki s'approcha. Il marcha jusqu'à se trouver devant le brun. Il s'accroupit et brisa calmement le silence.

"Hey chaton, t'es aveugle ?"

* * *

Avez-vous appréciez ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. A bientôt.


End file.
